


a tail for a life

by orphan_account



Series: we'll be okay. [1]
Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Disabled Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 12:10:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12840897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ojiro Mashirao lost something important and Kaminari Denki can't help but feel responsible.EDIT: Did a few revisions.





	a tail for a life

Kaminari walked around aimlessly, a goofy little smile on his face and a bit of saliva dripping on his face as he thrusted out his signature thumbs up. He had a battle with a person who he forgot the name of but knew it was someone important and short circuited at the near end of the battle. He saw them with a tiny, amused smile with crossed arms in their chest, watching intently at him just in case if he did anything that would put him or both of them in danger. 

This event happened for a while until he saw his partner perk up their head in surprise, eyes widening and looking around in every direction, as if he was trying to find out the source of the mute noise. Kaminari made a confused noise, stopping his goofy action to stare at his compainion in confusion. Before his short circuit mind could process what happened, he was suddenly pushed to the side and saw red burst out of his compainion's chest. 

He whimpered in fear and confusion, frozen still as he saw a person who he didn't know, yet was so, so important to him, fall to the ground in silence, not even a groan or a mute scream left the other's lips. Kaminari just sat on the floor for a couple of minutes, before meekly crawling over to the person's side. He didn't know why he was trying to comfort this person- he just knew he needed to. He gently grabbed their unconscious head and laid it upon his lap, using the only comfort mechinism he could think of- which was stroking the other's head in reassurance that everything was ok. After doing this action a multitude of times, he suddenly felt exhausted. He didn't know why- it was probably because he had just had a battle, his head hurt, and he saw someone apparently important to him fall. He tried to pry his eyes open, but soon closed his eyes, falling to the rocky terrain as his hands landed on his companions cold cheek. 

When Kaminari awoke, he blinked out the bright shine of the new acquired light to get used to it. He slowly arose from a bed, using his arms and pushing himself up. With a groan, he slowly got to a sitting up position, looking around the hospital room. 'Ah, we're in a hospital..' He internally stated, giving out a deep sigh. He looked around the room, realizing he was alone. He then laid back on his bed roughly, giving off a sigh as he closed his eyes. He suddenly started to thinking about the unknown person he was with earlier. Unknown? No, this person wasn't unknown. He was important to Kaminari, so very, very important. Their name was on the tip of his tongue. He could only remember their physical features- blonde hair, black eyes, a warm, beautiful smile, a tail with a yellow fluff. "Ojiro.." He whispered, before frantically rising up his bed with yellow, dull eyes dilating, "Ojiro!" 

His mind soon went to a frenzy, remembering when the person he now knew was Ojiro got shot infront of his eyes. He remembered how helpless he felt during that time, how terrified he was for both his and Ojiro's life. He soon frantically tried to get off his bed, a bit wobbly as soon he got off the bed but regained his balance when he gripped at the side bar of the bed. When he got some slippers on and a cardigan the hospital provided for him, He soon sped walked to the door, his mind yelling Ojiro's name in the back of his head. He soon saw a lone nurse walking down the hall, quickly walking up to her and asking his a breathy voice, "E-Excuse me, can you tell me," Gulp, "If there's blonde guy holding a room here? His name is Ojiro Mashirao?" 

The nurse stared at him with eyebrows risen up and brown oculars widen before nodding slowly, "Yes.. Would you like me to direct you to his room?" Kaminari nodded excitedly, and the nurse soon turned the other way to show him the tailed hero's room. 

Soon enough after Kaminari's internal conflict, they both were at Ojiro's door. The nurse opened the room door silently to check if tailed hero was asleep, while Kaminari internally couldn't help but feel ecstatic yet frightened. Ecstatic becuase he gets to see Ojiro, Frightened because he doesn't know if Ojiro's okay or not. These lagging voices filled his mind until his train of thought suddenly stopped in its tracks when he heard the nurse soft spoken voice say, "You can come in now."

Kaminari perked up his head and nodded while gripping his cardigan in anxiousness. The nurse gave him a small smile and left the room, widening the door so Kaminari could get in. Once Kaminari entered the room, he couldn't believe the sight. He saw Ojiro, donning a blue cardigan that was similar to his while looking at his phone with a half closed eye smile on his face and the afternoon sun shining on his cheek and hair. 

He looked ethereal in Kaminari's eyes.

Ojiro probably heard Kaminari coming in, becuase he suddenly perked up his head and stared at the electric hero gripping his cardigan a bit too tight, before giving him a small smile. "Kaminari..! I'm glad to see you're okay," He quietly exclaimed, placing his phone down at his nightside table. Kaminari stared at him for a moment as well, before blushing and sweat profusely when he realized stared for too long and nodded, "Yeah... same." He heard Ojiro chuckled that was filled with warmth and amusement, making Kaminari blush even more in embarrsement. "Oi! Don't freakin' make fun of me! I can't help but stare, okay?" He said in a huff, making Ojiro chuckle even more, "I'm sorry... You looked kinda cute when saying that. Pft, your statement just now sounded like what Bakugou would say."

"I'm so much better than that jerk." He said again with a huff, crossing his arms in a huff and sitting down on a chair next to him. Ojiro just stared with a small smile plastered on his face, his hand on top of the other and placed at his front, "You're sounding more like him, Kaminari. I think he's influencing you." Kaminari only retired with a shut up, making Ojiro chuckle heartily again. Kaminari looked at Ojiro's form, realizing the male was sitting up without a tail awkwardly edged between him and the bed. Kaminari blinked, before pointing at his Ojiro's backside, "Hey... how are you sitting up without your tail getting in the way?" Ojiro had a confused expression present on his visage, before realizing what he meant. The smile Ojiro had, yet a tad sad, was still intact on his face. He took a deep breathe, before meekly saying, "Kaminari.. I lost my tail." Kaminari looked fearfully confused, quietly asking what he means.

Ojiro responded once again in a meek voice, gripping his fingers on the bottom of his other hand tightly until his hand turned white, "The bullet I got shot with, had some kind of... chemical that made me lose my quirk. My tail didn't work anymore- it was now just a huge lump of muscle on my backside." He said, saying this with a smile still present on his face while Kaminari had a horrified expression on his own, "The doctors said the chemical was way too deep in my blood stream so they couldn't extract the chemical, meaning I couldn't get my quirk back. They recommended that I should surgically removed it, so I did. So now, I'm basically quirkless.." He laughed pathetically, roughly laying his head on his pillow with the sad, grief stricken smile present on his face. Kaminari couldn't believe his ears, dragging a shaky, cold sweated hand through blonde locks. 

He took a small breathe before continuing to speak, his posture on the bed and his smile is relaxed despite the words spewing out of his mouth, "I'm practically useless too- My legs can't move because a large body part was removed from my body and I'm not used to not having a weight of a tail anymore. I'm wheelchair-bound now- until I finished rehab atleast."

Kaminari breathed heavily in horror and guilt while looking down at the ground, realizing that if Ojiro didn't push him away, he would've got shot instead. He wouldn't have to be quirkless, he wouldn't have to be wheel chaired bound, he wouldn't have to go through rehab. He knew Ojiro knew this too, becuase it didn't matter if Kaminari got shot becuase he would like just lose his electric abilities. Which was fine, because it would then make him practice more on his physical attributes. So why?-

Ojiro soon interrupted his train of thought, saying, "You're thinking that if I didn't push you out of the way, I wouldn't have to go through these... things, aren't you?" Kaminari perked up his head and scoffed jokingly, "Did you get a new mind reading quirk or somethin'?" He asked in a sarcastic matter, trying to make light of the situation. Ojiro seemed to understand, chuckling in amusement at his words, "I have my ways.."

Kaminari shook his head, breathy chuckling that was filled with melancholy and stoic emotion that even made Ojiro surprised before speaking in a small voice, "But yeah, it's true- If you would've just let me get shot instead, you would still have a freakin' quirk and you wouldn't have to go through with this bull. I would've been fine without a quirk- I could just raise up my fighting skills. But you decided to push me out of the way," He suddenly raised his arms up hysterically, a small, weak giggling leaving his lips. "I know you know that's true so why?" He emphasized the why, pushing his chair closer to Ojiro's bed and gripping his hands on the side bar of the hospital bed as his hysterical smile soon faded into a frustrated frown with gritted teeth and lowered brows, "Why would you push me out of the way, huh? Why would you do that, Ojiro?" He sounded desperate for a answer, tears of frustration suddenly falling down from his cheeks.

Ojiro looked at him with a sad, pitying expression (The electric user couldn't help but chuckle- that was the first time he ever seen Ojiro make that face.) before sighing and wiping his heated tears away. Then, while caressing his cheek with his hand, he soon responded in a tired voice, "I guess... because I just care about you a tad too much." Kaminari looked at him in silent surprise, before melting to a sad, half closed eye smile and finally breaking his walls. Tears soon flowed out of his eyes like rain, nuzzling his cheek closer to Ojiro's warm hand speaking in a cracky voice, ".... Asshole, using smooth words isn't a good answer." Ojiro made a 'ehhh?' sound over a laugh and leaning over to kiss the others forehead gently. Kaminari stared at him when he pulled away with a chuckle, internally promising to himself and Ojiro that he would protect the other from now on.


End file.
